


Home

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Canon - TV, M/M, Podfic Available, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seeing things in your teacup?" Ray asked softly, pressing a kiss into Fraser's hair. He reached around Fraser's shoulders and took hold of the coat. "Give it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Oxonienses' Porn Battle 2: the Rematch](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/247895.html). Many thanks to China Shop for the excellent beta.
> 
> [Podfic read by nos4a2no9 available here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/authorsage)! :)

Ray came into the house with a load of firewood in his arms. Fraser was sitting stiffly at the kitchen table, watching the steam rise from a cup of tea. He still had his coat on—unzipped, but still. He still had his hiking boots on, which was unheard of.

Ray dropped the logs in the box by the stove, then hung his coat by the kitchen door and removed his boots. Fraser didn't say anything. Fraser wasn't even watching; his eyes were on the steam.

"You seeing things in your teacup?" Ray asked softly, pressing a kiss into Fraser's hair. He reached around Fraser's shoulders and took hold of the coat. "Give it." Fraser shifted his weight forward and Ray pulled it off him. He threw it at the coat hook and it landed perfectly.

Fraser almost smiled. Almost.

Ray dug his thumbs into the tight, tight muscles in Fraser's neck, getting a stifled grunt out of him. "Come on," Ray said, and squatted down on the floor, patting Fraser's thigh.

Fraser didn't say anything, and the silence went on for longer than it should've, but Ray was patient. Finally Fraser scooted the chair back and let Ray grab his nearer foot. The laces were muddy and knotted, and Ray could see why Fraser hadn't had the strength to bother.

Eventually he got the knots out and the boots off. Fraser's sigh of relief was a good sound, but the look on his face was still kind of scary.

"Drink up," Ray said, jerking his chin at the tea. Then he went to put the boots on the rack, to be cleaned later, and washed his hands at the sink. He watched Fraser sip, then gulp his tea. Color was coming back into his face. It was an improvement.

They weren't going to talk about it. Ray knew that. Ray was fine with that. There was a dead Mountie Fraser didn't even know and a dead Dene woman that he did and an orphaned toddler wailing in the arms of his grandmother, and none of it was Fraser's fault, but the fallout was all his to deal with—and times like this, Ray really fucking hated the RCMP and their fucked up idea of crisis control.

Fraser drained his cup, stood, and put it in the sink. "Bath or bed?" Ray said, putting his arms around him.

Fraser leaned in for a soft, almost tentative kiss. "Bed."

Things were better naked. Fraser slowly relaxed under Ray's touch. His shoulders were still too tight, but he'd had a day from hell, so he was entitled. Ray kissed Fraser's throat, his chest, the head of his cock, and each of his balls—gently, so gently—as he held Fraser's cock in his hand. "You want me to blow you first?"

"Mmmmh, no." Fraser sat up and kissed Ray again before rolling over onto his belly. "Do it hard and slow." He tilted his ass up and looked at Ray over his shoulder. "Please."

"Any way you want," Ray said, grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

He pressed his hand to the small of Fraser's back and drove into him over and over again—slow, slow and relentless, like Fraser needed. Fraser shoved back in time, stretching out every long thrust all the way to the end.

Then Fraser shivered, the tension in his shoulders breaking loose and wracking his whole body. "Yeah," Ray said, shoving in a little harder. Fraser shivered again and took a long breath as Ray continued to fuck him.

"You feel so good," Fraser said, and it came out low, serious. Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser's waist and took his cock in hand, rubbing him to full hardness. Fraser arched his back, picking up the pace, and Ray kissed the back of Fraser's neck as he fucked him, jerking Fraser off in time.

"Ray—" Fraser moaned into the pillow.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, Fraser, I got you."

Then it wasn't slow at all. It was hard and fast and it was so intense that Ray could feel it in his teeth.

And then they both were crying out, coming together, perfectly in time, because that's what they were. "So good," Fraser mumbled again.

Ray flopped over beside him, panting. After a minute, he laid a wet kiss on the nearest patch of skin, which happened to be Fraser's shoulder. "Better?" he asked quietly.

Fraser's eyes were tired, but not as sad now, not quite. "Will be," Fraser murmured and Ray nestled closer, tangling their legs together. Fraser brushed a kiss across his mouth, and Ray held on.


End file.
